The present invention relates to electric razors, and relates more particularly to a blade holder assembly for an electric razor.
Regular shavers generally have at least one cutter and a trimmer separately arranged and driven to shave the skin or trim the hair. Because the cutter and the trimmer are separately arranged, the cost of the electric razor is expensive. Furthermore, a razor which has only blade type cutters cannot be used to trim the hair.